


Lesson Learned

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humiliation, Learn your lesson Eren, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Sadistic!Levi, Smut, Spanking, don't piss Levi off, masochist!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren destroys a piece of Levi's cleaning equipment and Levi punishes him by spanking some sense into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercySummer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MercySummer).



> This is a Xmas present I promised for the 200th reviewer of Passing By on FFnet who was the lovely MercySummer. I wrote what she told me to.. Kinda. I hope this pleases her and may she have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!

* * *

 

Eren was clutching a broom in his hands nervously. He was at the receiving end of a death glare from no other than Levi Heichou.

 

"Do you have any sense in that brainless head of yours?"

 

Eren had done something to upset the little man but he was not sure what it was yet.

 

"I've reminded you of this fourteen times and yet you managed to fail."

 

"You counted, sir?"

 

"Yes," Levi said with a sigh of irritation. He sized Eren up with his glare. "You don't even understand what I'm mad about, do you?"

 

"I'm sorry?" Eren offered with a pleading smile. If possible, Levi's glare darkened further.

 

"Look at this," Levi said in rather calm tone, holding a feather duster in the space between them.

 

Eren looked from the duster to Levi in confusion. "What is wrong with it exactly?" he asked carefully.

 

Anger radiated off the black-haired man. "You washed this with soap. It lost its dusting properties because of that. Now this feather duster is not a fucking duster!" Levi bellowed. Eren was sure he was going to combust. "It's a fucking stick!" he continued to shout. "With sad excuses of feathers at the end!" Levi was fuming, his breathing heavy from shouting at Eren.

 

Eren had never seen him snap like this and truth to be told he scared him. "Sir.." he started to say, testing the waters if it was ok for him to speak.

 

Levi ignored him and said, "You ought to be spanked."

 

Eren gulped because right after Levi said it, his eyes narrowed and a frightening smile spread on his face.

 

"Um, sir, I still need to do some sweeping on the second floor."

 

Levi whacked him on the center of his chest with the destroyed feather duster. "You are not going anywhere," his tone was low and the glint in his eyes was down right dangerous.

 

If he had not before, Eren certainly now feared for his life and ass. They were standing next to the cleaning closet, yes Levi demanded to have one on the base. Eren was about to learn how spacious the room was when Levi yanked him inside it. He took the broom from Eren's hands and used it to barricade the door. Eren thought it was in vain because he doubted that anyone voluntarily came anywhere close to the closet anyway.

 

"Hands on the wall," Levi ordered him in the faintly lit room, illuminated by the small window near the ceiling.

 

Eren was not one to go against orders but he had to try his best to protest, "But, sir."

 

"Hands on the wall," Levi growled, taking a step closer.

 

Eren gulped again after the demand and faced the wall that was free from shelves. He nervously placed his palms on the cool stone, waiting if Levi would go through with his threat.

 

Levi on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. "Pull your pants down," was his next order.

 

"What?" Eren asked incredulously as if not believing his ears.

 

"I want to spank you, not coddle. Now get those pants down or I do it for you." He loved to see Eren squirm.

 

Eren could not imagine anything more humiliating that letting Levi strip his pants so he complied with haste. He hurried to get his belt open, the faster this was over the faster he'd get on with his life.

 

Levi whacked his ass with the duster. "Don't be too eager," he said with a smirk that Eren could hear in his voice.

 

He was not going to look at his tormentor as he blushed, his fingers failing on his belt buckle but he did finally manage to open it and down his pants went. He resumed his position, leaning against the wall.

 

"Bend over," Levi said. "Yes, that's right, just like that," Levi sounded pleased with Eren's co-operation. He ran his hand over the curve of Eren's ass. "It'll be my pleasure to give this some spanking." Levi hummed to himself, letting his hand drop to his side. "Let me ask something, Jaeger," he said, leaning to whisper into Eren's ear. "Are you a virgin?"

 

"Wha-what?" Eren spluttered, blushing harder than he had previously.

 

Levi leaned back, letting his eyes travel on Eren's body. "I'll take that as a yes. Your whole body is blushing even your ass and I've not done anything to it yet."

 

Eren wanted to be swallowed by the earth. There was no way Levi saw his blush in the darkness but his taunting words still got to him.

 

"So getting back to the matter at hand." Levi chuckled, trailing a finger up the back of Eren's thigh. "Bite into this  _when_  it hurts," he said teasing the young man softly, holding the feather duster against Eren's mouth who took it between his teeth.

 

"There is a thing I need to teach you," Levi's voice dipped low as his hand covered Eren's backside.

 

He raised his hand and said, "You."

 

**SLAP!**

Eren jerked forward slightly from surprise of the first hit, biting down on the duster.

 

"Should."

 

**SLAP!**

"Know."

 

**SLAP!**

"Better."

 

**SLAP!**

"Than."

 

**SLAP!**

"Destroy."

 

**SLAP!**

"My."

 

**SLAP!**

"Cleaning."

 

**SLAP!**

"Equipment."

 

**SLAP!**

Eren had been whimpering throughout the spanking, his whimpers changing towards the end. Levi's ears had picked upon the small change. Just to be sure he slapped Eren's ass cheek one more time. Eren whimpered softly but it did not sound like the one at the beginning. To confirm his suspicion Levi reached between Eren's legs.

 

The feather duster hit the floor with a clank as Eren let it fall from his mouth as Levi's hand landed on his cock.

 

"You dirty little masochist. I should have known," Levi said, giving Eren's hard member a small tug. The boy cried out. Delicious little noises escaped past those rosy lips, making blood gather in Levi's own crotch area. He cursed silently inside his mind for wanting Eren that much. Levi leaned in to whisper once again into Eren's ear. "What do you say if we do something about that virginity of yours?"

 

The answer he got from Eren was a sharp intake of breath. Levi let go of Eren's cock and ran a soothing hand over the skin that he had just spanked. "You need to say it, Eren," his voice was husky with contained lust. The thought of taking the young man made his mouth water.

 

"Yes," Eren breathed out.

 

"Yes, what? Say it," he taunted Eren softly.

 

Eren swallowed thickly. He took his words back, this had to be the most humiliating thing ever that happened to him. Levi seemed to notice his hesitation as his fingers softly danced on his cock again.

 

"Eren," Levi breathed in his ear. "Let me take you."

 

Eren lost it as shivers ran up and down on his body. "Yes, take me, please," he pleaded.

 

Levi grinned, letting out a husky laugh. His breath tickled Eren's neck. Eren felt a sense of loss when Levi pulled back.

 

Eren's words turned Levi on, making him impatient which he refused to show the younger man. While his other hand fondled Eren's balls, he offered his fingers for Eren to suck on. "Come on, we don't have all day." He forced them past the young man's lips. He wanted to snigger at Eren's enthusiasm as the hot tongue lapped his fingers.

 

Levi withdrew his fingers to insert them in the other end. "Relax," he said to Eren as he loosened him up. He worked his fingers, spreading and prodding. If the noises Eren made were any indication, he was doing more than fine job at it. He smirked, the young man had no idea how much better it would get.

 

Eren whimpered at the emptiness that was left after Levi pulled his fingers out. The boy didn't have to cry for long. Levi quickly undid his own pants, sighing in relief as he freed his own member from the confines of his pants. Levi grimaced inwardly as he spat on his hand to lubricate his own cock but the pleasure ahead was enough for him to disregard the brief feeling disgust.

 

Levi grabbed hold of Eren's shoulder as he guided himself inside the eager young man. Eren pushed back against him, hissingin obvious discomfort but seemed to find pleasure in the pain. Levi chuckled which turned into a moan as he was finally buried fully inside. His grip on Eren's shoulder was strong. He snaked his other hand over to front of Eren. Giving the boy time to adjust, he pumped his cock.

 

Levi slowly pulled back before slamming his hips forward again, making Eren cry out. "Shhh," he hissed. No matter how much he enjoyed this, he would not want anyone to find them or even suspect something was going on in the closet.

 

Eren quieted down somewhat as Levi set a pace, being rough with him. Levi would grant the masochist his pleasure. He knew Eren's shoulder was hurting as he used it as leverage as he pounded into him. Levi cursed under his breath as he drew closer to release which Eren reached far too quickly. He came to sudden stop because of Eren was clamping down on him. He would never admit that was the reason why he came.

 

"Shit, relax," he cursed, hissing at the young man. Eren relaxed somewhat and Levi thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm.

 

He pulled out, pulling his pants back up as he looked at Eren who was shivering and slumped against the wall.

 

"Did you learn your lesson?" Levi asked.

 

Eren panted, regaining his breath. "Something about destroying things?"

 

"Not just something," Levi snapped. "Do not repeat this mistake again."

 

"Is it really that important? It's just a feather duster."

 

Levi's anger returned and he smacked Eren's still bare ass with full force.

 

"Ouch!" Eren yelped. "What the hell did you do that for?!" He whirled around to face the shorter man.

 

Levi grabbed the duster from the floor, taking it in his hands. "If you did not learn and I see you destroying another one of these," he said with low and dangerous tone. "This is what happens to your spine." He snapped the duster in two with his bare hands.

 

The dread returned to the pit of Eren's stomach. He would not piss Levi off again. He swore that on what remained of the feather duster.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope indeed that this is good enough for you, MercySummer. The directions I got where something like this: Levi gets mad at Eren, punishes him, with smut, and then he gets mad again.
> 
> I think I managed to capture those things rather well given that I had free hands to decide what, where, when. Please forgive me, sadistic things are not my forte.


End file.
